The Gambling Intervention
"All in." Katashi said, pushing in all of his chips, which was worth about a million dollars. Everyone else looked at him as if he were stupid. However, one white-haired man smirked, and put in all of his chips, which was worth a whopping five million. People noticed, and they began to put in some chips, and soon the pot was worth around six and a half million dollars in chips. As the dealer called for everyone to show their hands, one man smiled confidently. "Straight flush." the white-haired man said, his hands reaching for the pot. "Stop!" Katashi announced. "Let me show my hand." The white-haired man shook his head. "Fine." Katashi grinned as he revealed his hand to be a Royal Flush, winning him the game. "Whoo!" he yelled out in excitement, collecting all his chips, putting them into a briefcase as he began to leave. "Fun playing with you all, I'm off to another game." he called out, the sounds of the casino drowning his footsteps. As soon as Katashi was near the exit, he noticed a table flying at incredible speeds towards him. Katashi managed to dodge the table, and looked towards the white-haired man, he seemed to be red with wrath. "HOW?! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL YOU COULD GET A ROYAL FLUSH SEVERAL TIMES IN A ROW! CHEATER!" The mans voice boomed through the casino, followed by the sound of the man charging towards Katashi, looking ready to kill him. "Woah, buddy!" Katashi called out. "Let's stay calm here." "Don't you call me "buddy"," the man pick Katashi up by his collar. "How did you do that? Answer me or I swear I'll kill you!" “Let’s not let things get too serious,” Katashi began, subtly pulling out his handgun as he did. “After all, you don’t want to risk something against me.” he stated, aiming his gun at the man holding him up. “Now let me go.” This interaction of shouting and table throwing from these two has caught everyones attention and the pulling out a gun made everyone a little anxious. It was then at the bar of the casino, the bartender took cover behind the desk. He quickly pulled out his phone and anxiously punching in numbers and held it up to his ear. When someone finally answered he held his hand up to his mouth so not to alert the trouble makers. "Hello sir, we have an emergency here." He whispered. "Fire that gun, I dare you." The white-haired man smirked. "How about this," Katashi began. "We play a game. You can shuffle the cards, even deal them out. If I win, you let me go. If you win, you can kill me." he finished, slowly putting his G29 back from where it came. "No." The man dashes towards Katashi and punches him in the gut with enough force to crack the ground. "You have some perfected way of cheating, don't you? So I won't let you cheat your way into leaving this place unharmed, I'll just hurt you now! Katashi sighed as he slammed his head into Nikolai's, which caused Nikolai to drop him. Katashi stood up and broke out into a sprint, wanting to get as far away from Nikolai as quickly as possible. The man dashed towards Katashi at an amazing speed. "Let's see how much stamina you have!" Katashi just pulled out his gun and fired at will, shooting multiple bullets towards Nikolai. "Screw off!" Nikolai moved his right hand towards the bullets, once they got close enough, strands of darkness knock them away. "Kuhahahah!" Category:Roleplays